


La joyería

by wildflower01



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (sort of), Español | Spanish, Gen, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower01/pseuds/wildflower01
Summary: Pobre Sherlock...





	

A veces, cuando no estaba trabajando en ningún caso, a Sherlock le gustaba ir a pasear para observar a la gente. Era un pobre sucedáneo de cualquier cosa realmente interesante en la que ocupar la mente, pero al menos le servía para pasar el rato.

Aquellos días estaban siendo demasiado tranquilos y Sherlock, casi desesperado por no tener nada que hacer, se había lanzado a Regent Street a mirar a los viandantes. Mientras fingía esperar a alguien junto a la puerta de un comercio, ya había averiguado la vida y aficiones de varios de los transeúntes. Vidas y aficiones bastante similares y anodinas, en su opinión. Sherlock empezó a aburrirse de tanta mediocridad y con un bufido de exasperación comenzó a andar calle abajo. Pensó en plantarse en la comisaría, aun a riesgo de que lo echaran con cajas destempladas,  para rebuscar entre los archivos algún caso no resuelto… Mientras consideraba esa posibilidad echó una mirada distraída al interior de una joyería. Sus ojos se posaron sobre un hombre junto a uno de los mostradores.

Moriarty.

Sherlock se detuvo en seco. Muy oportunamente, a ambos lados de la puerta había un par de árboles decorativos y Sherlock se ocultó detrás de uno de ellos, de forma que podía espiar el interior del comercio sin ser visto. Sonrió, tenso como un perro de caza que acaba de olfatear una presa. En lugar del habitual traje de diseño, Moriarty iba en mangas de camisa. Eso, y que no iba tan repeinado como era su costumbre, le hicieron pensar a Sherlock que estaba intentando fundirse con el entorno del West End londinense. Junto a él estaba otro tipo, rubio y más alto, vestido de manera similar, con el que Moriarty cambiaba de vez en cuando algunas palabras. “Están planeando un robo”, pensó Sherlock, con una alegría casi infantil.

Sin embargo, después de observar a ambos unos segundos más Sherlock ya no estaba tan seguro. Cierto que Moriarty parecía tenso, nervioso incluso, pero paradójicamente, también _relajado_. Por otra parte, su actitud con el otro hombre le descolocaba. Nada más verle, Sherlock pensó que sería uno de sus subordinados, pero la forma en cómo Moriarty se dirigía a él y, más aún, cómo le escuchaba cuándo el otro respondía, le hicieron dudar. Había demasiada naturalidad, demasiada cercanía, como para que el desconocido fuera simplemente su subalterno o incluso su hombre de confianza.

No, pensó Sherlock; no sabía qué estaba sucediendo exactamente pero dudaba mucho que fuera un robo o algo parecido. Pero si no lo era, ¿entonces, qué?

En aquel momento, una de las dependientas se acercó a Moriarty y al otro hombre, enseñándoles una cajita. Sherlock frunció el ceño y observó con atención. La mujer abrió la cajita y les mostró el contenido: un par de anillos. No, no era posible, se dijo Sherlock, incrédulo. ¿Cómo iba Moriarty a…? Pero ante sus ojos, al otro lado del ventanal de la joyería, el mismo Moriarty estaba sonriendo (una sonrisa de verdad, no una de las muecas frías que le dedicaba a Sherlock) y el otro hombre le había pasado el brazo por la cintura.

Sherlock se ocultó más aun detrás del árbol. La escena le había hecho sentir incómodo. Aunque nunca se lo había planteado conscientemente, Moriarty se había convertido casi en el eje de su existencia y había dado por supuesto que al otro hombre le ocurriría lo mismo. Pero he aquí que Moriarty tenía la _desfachatez_ de tener una relación y de planear una boda y, en definitiva, de ocuparse en otra cosa que no fuera Sherlock… Inconcebible.

Junto a él, la puerta de la joyería se abrió y Moriarty y su _prometido_ salieron a la calle, sin reparar en él. A pesar de que se había estado ocultando, Sherlock no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado al no reparar los dos hombres en su presencia. Les observó alejarse, pensativo. Apenas se atrevía a admitirlo, pero todo aquel asunto casi le parecía una traición.

Definitivamente no estaba siendo un buen día. Sherlock decidió ir a sumergirse en el archivo de la comisaría. Al menos los casos pendientes no proyectaban bodas.


End file.
